Princess Mari
|-|Restricted= |-|Full Power= Character Synopsis Mari is the tenth princess of The Demon Lord and a considerably high ranking lilim among the realm of the Mamono. She is sisters with Druella and has even fought with her as an act of bonding. Mari is feared among many as one of the most powerful daughters of The Demon Lord. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C '''| '''2-C Verse: 'Monster Girl Encyclopedia '''Name: '''Mari '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown, probably in the centuries '''Classification: '''Lilim, Tenth daughter of The Demon Lord '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Lilims have the ability to manipulate Demonic Energy), Life-Force Absorption (Can sap the essence of an opponet and feed themselves through said methods), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Capable of creating Spiritual Realms, entire realities), Creation (Monster Girls are capable of creation of locations and realms), Magic, Empathic Manipulation (Charm Spells can seduce other beings and give them desire), Biological Manipulation (Can decided the genes and biological traits a monster girl has upon birth), Space-Time Manipulation (Spiritual Realms have their own Time-Spaces, with time flowing strangely and space distorting widly), Mind Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Can turn a human into a servant of The Demon Lord and can corrupt whatever morality that had prior to enslavement), Reality Warping (The appearance and scale of a Spiritual Realm can be altered by a Lilim), Physics Manipulation (Can decide the laws and physics of how their realms function), Void Manipulation (Through Void Magic, she can attack with nothingness itself and remove an opponent from reality), Fire Manipulation (Mana Shot and Fire Magic in general conjures flames that attack the soul), Power Nullification (Spell Break involves it’s user completely negating an opponents special abilities), Teleportation (Can achieve this through teleportation spells), Creation (Space Creation Spell grants a user the ability to give shape to things through thought alone), resistant to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Can resist charm spells and being converted into a slave) 'Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Has contended with Druella on several occasions and even considers it an act of sparring. Should be comparable to Lilim , who are capable of creating entire Spiritual Realms with their seperate Space-Time Continuums. in addition is also directly comparable to The Fallen God, who can distort Time on a Universal Scale) | '''Multi-Universe Level '(Inherits all the powers of The Demon Lord, comparable to the original one, who maintains the stability of the current multiverse, including the various realms and parallel dimensions that inhabit existence. In addition a Demon Lord is said to be roughly on par with The Chief God themselves) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Far superior to Angels, who can traverse from heaven, which is an entire universe to the human world with nothing more than a stray thought in mind) | 'Immeasurable '(Naturally inhabits the void, which predated all of existence including time. Placed on the same level as The Chief God, who exists outside of natural reality and also existed in the void) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(On par with The Fallen God, who herself can distort all of Time across the entire universe. Directly on par with Lilim, who can create entire spiritual realms that contain it's own Space-Time Continuum) | 'Multi-Universal '(Inherits all the powers of The Demon Lord, who governs the existence of the entire Multiverse, which consists of numerous realms and dimensions that are parallel to one another. Demon Lords also possessess the ability to create an entirely new multiverse from scratch) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Shouldn't be any less durable than Lilim, who are tied to their respective Spiritual Realms and can cause them to be destroyed through their deaths. In addition similar demons such as The Fallen God can survive having Time distorted on a Universal Scale) | 'Multi-Universe Level '(Equally as durable as the original Demon Lord) '''Stamina: Range: Universal+ '(Able to distort entire universes including their Space-Times) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Lilim are high ranking Demons who are capable of creating complex structures and leading entire armies of enslaves monster girls. In addition Lilim have more knowledge than humans) '''Weaknesses: Relies on the amount of essence they have, which acts as nourishment Version: Mari | New Demon Lord ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Demonic Energy manipulation: As a Lilim, she can manipulate the demonic energy presents in herself, the air or her followers. This has multiples applications, like making it solid to forms tentacles, transforming the body and mind of those filled by it including healing wounds and even interact with ethereal ghosts. * Magic: Although rarely shown, Druella possibly has access to normal type of magic too. For example, one of her sister (or her mother) had burned away a part of a forest long ago. It wouldn't be a stretch to think Druella has access to such things too. * Corruption: By injecting Demonic Energy in someone or something, she can transforms their mind and body to be lascivious succubi monster like herself. If someone physically touch condensed DE like her tentacles, the transformation can be nearly instant. The contact with solid DE itself can overwhelms a being with pleasure that they become paralyzed, to the point of passing out for most normal being. Corrupted being are not only brainwashed into being Druella's slave, they also are completely vulnerable to Druella's manipulation of DE, meaning she can shape them as she wants. * Charm Magic: As a Lilim, she posses highly powerful charm magic. Even without using any magic or powers at all, she can forces men to succumb to her breathtaking beauty. Seems like this is an effect of her beauty and not a direct mind attack, so it possibly wouldn't be blocked by usual mind-protection. If her naturals charms aren't good enough, she can uses magic to passively increase her charm or outright mind control someone with them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Demons Category:Succubi Category:Princess Category:Monster Girl Encloypedia Category:Monster Girls Category:Leaders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Life-Force Users Category:Absorbers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Time Bender Category:Reality Warpers Category:Physics Benders Category:Void Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Morality Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Warriors Category:Tier 2